


In His Shoes

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [12]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: To a sock, a mansion's just a big shoeJake meets one of his half-brothers.
Series: Incredible Thoughts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Kudos: 10
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	In His Shoes

“I saw your picture in his wallet once. I used to envy you, you know. He was married to your mom, you had his last name. I always imagined you got much cooler presents, and that you two hung out all the time, like chilling in the VIP lounge and flying all around the world. That he taught you how to ride a bike and stuff.”

“Yeah, it wasn't really like that.”

“But my mom always used to say, Jamie, to a sock, a mansion's just a big shoe.”

“She sounds hilarious.”

“Yeah, she was.”


End file.
